ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Big Day at the Fair
A Big Day At the Fair is a 2018 British-American motion-capture fantasy musical hybrid film from Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to Angelina Ballerina: The First Movie, Angelina in the Haunted Mansion and Angelina's New Friend. Charlotte Spencer, Naomi McDonald, Jules de Jongh, Jo Wyatt, Hilary Duff, Justin Bieber, Judith Mason, James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Leah Zabari and Beverly Klein reprise their roles with new characters: child star Haley Charles portrays new main heroine, 5-year-old violinist Marie Calhoun, and her dad, Rupert Calhoun, portrayed by Albert Brooks, Wayne Brady voices Dodger, Angelina's talking dog who is her other best friend, Aidan Gemme voices Angelina and Alice's new friend, Carlo, Prudence Alcott voices Jeanie, John Legend voices Dave, Ryan Gosling voices Paul, Corbin Bleu voices Rudolf, Tabitha St. Germain voices Dodger's love interest, a female talking dog named Martha and new villainous cats, Meowcent, voiced by Frances McDormand, Jinkquade, voiced by Peter Mullan and Aldoof, voiced by Orlando Bloom. It will be released in theaters with co-production SD Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films in stereoscopic 3D. Plot In the beginning of the movie, there is a song called "Front Row Seats (Home of Ballet)" performed by Angelina Mouseling. On a cold snowy day in the big city of Tulsa, Oklahoma, an imaginative young 5-year-old girl named Marie Calhoun (Haley Charles) is practicing her violin for her school concert, but her dad, Rupert Calhoun (Albert Brooks) tells her the concert is cancelled because it's his birthday, so he tells her to put on a surprise musical show for him at the New York World's Fair called Hoop-Dee-Doo! He gave Marie five tickets for a trip to the fair in New York City and he has to go on a business trip. When her dad is away, Marie gets the tickets, takes them to her bedroom, cooks dinner and goes to sleep. Later that night, when Marie wishes that she could play her violin in the concert, her two mouseling dolls, Angelina Mouseling (voiced by Charlotte Spencer), her best friend Alice Nimbletoes (Naomi McDonald), their new friend Carlo (Aidan Gemme) and her talking dog and other best friend, Dodger (Wayne Brady), help her realize her dreams to come true. But the next morning, with her imagination when she makes Angelina and Alice come to life, they accidentally break Marie's old favorite chair and say, "Oof!" Marie shouts, "Angelina! Alice! You're alive!" Then the two mouselings giggle and shout, "Hello there, Marie!" Marie feels scared and says, "Oh, no!" Alice asks, "What is it?" Angelina asks, "What's wrong?" Marie says, "My daddy says that my school concert is cancelled and it's his birthday so I can put on a show with you and all your friends for him." Angelina says, "We've got ten tickets to the New York World's Fair! Five for you and five for me!" and Alice says, "And here are yours!" But Marie says, "No, I don't want them any more." Angelina says, "We thought playing your violin at the fair was your dream." Marie says, "I know, but playing my violin infront of all these people is too scary and I'm really nervous!" Alice says, "Oh, it's okay to be scared, Marie. Calm down, just take a deep breath in and let it out." And Angelina says, "Don't worry, Marie. You'll be fine and always have a friend on your side and have fun together." And Alice says, "And we can sing together." They sing two songs, "Don't Worry, Try Your Best" and "Follow Your Dreams." Marie feels much better. Dodger joins the three and pack for their trip to the fair, grabbed their tickets ripped the wallpaper off the wall revealing a giant secret door to New York City and headed through the door. On their way to the fair, the four sing "I Just Can't Wait!" When the four get there, they see a gate to the fair, they open it by saying the magic password "Cheese, please!" They go through the gates and give their tickets to Lucy (now an adult, portrayed by Angelina Jolie), the ticket seller and meet their friends, Marco (Jules de Jongh), Gracie (Jo Wyatt), Viki (Hilary Duff), A.Z. (Justin Bieber), their teacher, Ms. Mimi (Judith Mason), Angelina's mum and dad, Maurice (James McAvoy) and Matilda (Emily Blunt), Angelina's 4-year-old sister, Polly (Leah Zabari), Mrs. Thimble (Beverly Klein), and even their new friends, Dave (John Legend), Paul (Ryan Gosling), Jeanie (Prudence Alcott) and Rudolf (Corbin Bleu) in which Dodger befriends a female talking dog named Martha (Tabitha St. Germain) except the two mean cats Jinkquade (Peter Mullan) and Aldoof (Orlando Bloom), they are in a haunted castle and Meowcent (Frances McDormand) is working in an art museum making sculptures. Angelina says, "We want to put on a surprise Hoop-Dee-Doo! show for her dad's birthday." And Alice says, "But we don't know what to do!" They take a tour of the fair, play games, win prizes, ride the carousel, have lunch at a hot dog stand and go shopping for clothes, food and stuff for Mr. Calhoun's birthday show while singing "An Adventure at the Fair." Then they checked into each room and share them at the Grand Hotel. One is for Marie, Dodger, Martha, Angelina and Alice, the other is for Marco, Gracie, Viki and A.Z., the other is for Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling and Polly, the other is for Ms. Mimi, and the other for Carlo, Jeanie, Dave and Paul. Then they have dinner and go to bed while Angelina and Alice sing "Just Imagine!" with Marie and Dodger. The next morning, Ms. Mimi says, "On Friday, you're going to put on a big birthday show, Hoop-Dee-Doo!, for Marie's dad, Mr. Rupert Calhoun!" Everyone cheers. So the students perform lots of songs and dances on "Let's Dance and Make-Believe." After that, Ms. Mimi shouts, "Stoooooopendous! You're all going to become great stars!" Then the class realizes that Ms. Mimi is dressed as a film director and finds lots of fancy clothes and costumes. Marie dresses up and pretends to be a bumblebee while Ms. Mimi, the two dogs and the class sing "To Bee or Not to Bee." Then they recite nursery rhymes, use their imaginations, make-believe and pretend to be anything in stories during the song, "What We Believe in Fairy Tales" performed by Angelina and Alice. During lunch at the diner, Dave sits at the piano and performs "I'll Never Lose You Again." Meanwhile, Meowcent and her crew was looking at her crystal ball, she thinks they must defeat Marie and make her into a sculpture. They sing "Prepare To Be Amazed!" Back at the fair, everyone practices dancing and singing for the show. After that, Ms. Mimi tells them, "You need to get really busy and finish getting everything ready because Marie's daddy is going to be here any minute. Now I want you to go and take a look at the surprise they made for you at the Broadway Theatre." Then everyone takes a look at the surprise they made for them at the Broadway Theatre. Then the three cats come to New York and they want to fight Marie and get rid of Dodger. She is chased by the cats and she defeats them by splashing cement onto Meowcent, Jinkquade and Aldoof and they were made into statues at the museum by another cat: a feisty, happy-go-lucky and cheerful young ginger tabby kitten who wears a colorful neckerchief named Poppy Cat (voiced by Charles who played Marie). Then everyone comes back and cheers for Marie and Mr. Mouseling gets her a shiny brand-new golden violin and bow as a present. That evening, everyone picks out fancy clothes for Mr. Calhoun's Hoop-Dee-Doo! birthday show while they sing "What Should We Wear?" Marie gets a white dress and tights, a white hair ribbon and black shoes, Angelina picks out a blue fairy costume (a sparkly light blue tanktop leotard and tutu, ballet slippers, a silver locket shaped like a heart, fairy wings, white tights and a silver tiara), Alice picks out a fancy navy blue dress with a white collar, a light blue neckerchief just like Poppy's, a navy blue hair ribbon, navy blue ballet slippers and brown tights, Marco picks out a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, black pants and black shoes, Gracie gets a tap dancing outfit (a silver tanktop and headband, black long leggings and tap shoes), Viki with a pink dress and ballet slippers and purple long leggings, A.Z. with a hip-hop outfit (a black shirt, jeans, baseball cap, sneakers and gold chains), Ms. Mimi with a red dress, headband, long leggings and black ballet slippers, Carlo with black button-down shirt, black pants and black shoes and black hat, Jeanie with purple long-sleeved gown, ballet slippers and a golden tiara, Rudolf with a grey sparkly button-down shirt, blue jeans, green sneakers and black shades, Dave and Paul in fancy suits and Dodger and Martha in black bow ties, white fancy collars and black top hats. Then they get their costumes and things together, get tickets and catch a bus to the fair's theater. That night, from backstage, Marie, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Jeanie, Carlo, Rudolf, Dave and Paul hear the crowd in the theater. Martha and Dodger in their top hats and bow ties tell them they're going to put on a great show while the two watch them from backstage. When Marie's dad arrives, everyone shouts "SURPRISE!!!" He's so surprised, it's his special birthday, so they didn't forget it. Ms. Mimi gives Mr. Calhoun a big welcome-home hug and introduces to one of the most newest Rupert Calhoun productions of all time, Hoop-Dee-Doo! So Marie, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave and Paul come up onstage and they perform "Hoop-Dee-Doo!", "Let's Just Play", "I'm Your Friend, You're My Friend", "All Together (With You)" and "A Mouseling Like You" and make their spectacular show a big reality while Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling, Polly, Mrs. Thimble and Mr. Calhoun sit in the audience, Martha and Dodger watch them from backstage and Marie plays her new violin. Afterwards, they bring out a big delicious, rich chocolate cake with candles on top and everyone sings "It's Your Special Birthday" and Mr. Calhoun blows out all the candles. Then Angelina says, "That was fun!" Alice says, "How about an encore?" Marie says, "Yes!" So they all get back onstage and do an encore of "We Always Love Each Other" with Mr. Calhoun before they have dinner, snacks and desserts. Martha and Dodger kiss and fall in love. How romantic! Then Angelina giggles, says good-bye and gives a wink and a smile before the credits roll. Characters * Marie Calhoun – the main protagonist * Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes and Dodger – the deuteragonists * Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Polly Mouseling and Mrs. Thimble – the tritagonists * Meowcent, Jinkquade and Aldoof – the main antagonists * Martha, Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave and Paul – the major characters * Mr. Rupert Calhoun – the minor character Cast * Haley Charles as Marie Calhoun/Poppy Cat * Charlotte Spencer as Angelina Mouseling * Naomi McDonald as Alice Nimbletoes * Tabitha St. Germain as Martha * Wayne Brady as Dodger * Aidan Gemme as Carlo * Frances McDormand as Meowcent * Peter Mullan as Jinkquade * Orlando Bloom as Aldoof * Prudence Alcott as Jeanie * Jules de Jongh as Marco * Jo Wyatt as Gracie * Hilary Duff as Viki * Justin Bieber as A.Z. * John Legend as Dave * Ryan Gosling as Paul * Corbin Bleu as Rudolf * Judith Mason as Ms. Mimi * James McAvoy as Mr. Maurice Mouseling * Emily Blunt as Mrs. Matilda Mouseling * Leah Zabari as Polly Mouseling * Beverly Klein as Mrs. Thimble * Albert Brooks as Rupert Calhoun * Angelina Jolie as Lucy the ticket seller Soundtrack The score was composed by Hans Zimmer and John Legend while the songs were written by Robert Panzer, Crystal Mata and Legend. #"Front Row Seats (Home of Ballet)" (Mark Sayer-Wade (music), Judy Rothman (lyrics)) – Angelina #"Don't Worry, Try Your Best" – Angelina, Alice & Dodger #"Follow Your Dreams" – Angelina, Alice & Dodger #"I Just Can't Wait!" – Angelina, Alice, Marie & Dodger #"An Adventure at the Fair" – Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling & Polly #"Just Imagine!" – Angelina, Alice, Marie & Dodger. #"Let's Dance and Make Believe" – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave & Paul #"To Bee Or Not to Bee" – Ms. Mimi, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave & Paul #"What We Believe in Fairy Tales" – Angelina & Alice #"I'll Never Lose You Again" (John Legend, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Matthew Gerrard, Robert Nevil, Dan Wilson) – Dave #"Prepared to Be Amazed!" – Meowcent, Jinkquade & Aldoof #"What Should We Wear?" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi & Marie #"Hoop-Dee-Doo!" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"Let's Just Play" – Angelina & Alice #"I'm Your Friend, You're My Friend" – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. #"With You" – Angelina & Alice #"A Mouseling Like You" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"It's Your Special Birthday" – Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling, Polly, Mrs. Thimble & Marie #"We Always Love Each Other" – Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"All You Need Is Love" (End Title) (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – Grace Potter & The Nocturnals with Elton John, Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter, Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Bond, Mandy Collins, Drew Seeley, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, Rod Stewart, The Wombles, Lily & Poppy Cat #"You Know You're Right Where I Belong" (End Title) (Michael Bolton, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) – Michael Bolton #"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" (End Title) (Andy Peretti, Luigi Creatore, George David Weiss) – Simba Lorice Trivia This film is Rated PG-13. Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Feature film Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Motion-Capture films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Sabella Dern Entertainment Category:Hybrid films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Children's films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:3D Category:CGI Films Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films directed by Ewan McGregor Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Films